a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of copying system data at the time of updating of a main control apparatus in a system using a computer, and to a copying adaptor used for this method.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A system controlled by a computer (hereinafter referred to as a "computer system") has generally a main control apparatus for causing this system to function and this main control apparatus comprises generally a CPU for control, a memory storing a control program (for which ROM is generally used), a memory storing system data for the operation of the system (for which RAM is generally used and is made non-volatile by backup by a battery) and various CPU associated circuits (interfaces with peripheral circuits, etc.), and the like.
A key telephone system or a PBX (private branch exchange) system may be considered as a typical example of the computer system described above. The main control apparatus in these systems comprises a portion which is prepared by mounting the control CPU, the system data storage RAM and various CPU associated circuits onto a printed board and is generally referred to as a "CPU card" and a portion which is prepared by mounting the program storage ROM for the control CPU described above onto a printed board and is generally referred to as a "ROM card". These card portions are connected with each other through a connector. The program storage portion is constituted as a separate member from the other portions described above so that the change of the control program at the time of change of system functions (version-up) can be made through only the exchange of the ROM card.
When the necessity of exchanging (updating) the CPU card described above occurs in the system having the construction described above due to trouble in the CPU card or to overall trouble in the system, it is by no means easy to input afresh all the system data manually into the system data storage memory of a new CPU card. Thus, data such as speed dial (one-touch dial), which is to be inputted by an individual user of each terminal telephone set, cannot be stored unless the individual makes the required input operation.
Accordingly, the system data stored in the CPU card is generally transferred (copied) before updating (hereinafter referred to as the "old CPU card") to the new CPU card.
The conventional copying methods of the system data include a method which connects a computer to an old CPU card, transports and stores, once, the system data to and in this computer and transports the system data from the computer to a new CPU card, and a method which constitutes the portion for storing the system data in a card form which is independent of other portions, removes this card from the old CPU card when the CPU card is exchanged and fits it to a new CPU card.
However, the conventional methods described above involve the following drawbacks. The former method needs to dispose a port (generally RS232C) for connecting a computer, which is not necessary for an ordinary operation, to the CPU card. The CPU card therefore becomes complicated in structure and, also, more expensive. Furthermore, a computer which is not usually necessary must be prepared. Still another problem is that this method cannot copy those data which are inputted by individuals such as the speed dial data because such data are guarded (lest they can be read out by the computer) for the purpose of securing privacy.
According to the latter method, a split loss occurs because the system data storage portion is separated from the CPU card, thus causing deterioration of the space factor, and various other problems such as the reduction of reliability due to the use of the connector. Furthermore, when the card of the system data storage portion is removed, the storage data of the memory of this card must be retained. This means that the card itself needs memory backup means and the circuit configuration gets just as complicated.